


Little Talks

by RuvikKin



Series: Red Dead A/B/O Universe [6]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Pregnancy, Sadie is an alpha just remember that, Talking, arthur is somehow good with advice, sadie is somehow good at listening, together theyre somehow already friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: "How're you holding up?""I'm… I'm feeling a little better." Sadie admit, which was true, being around people and with them all seeming to be happy, it was helping her out slowly. “Still real weird bein’ out of my home.” Sadie paused, looking down at the chicken in her hand with a sigh and slumped shoulders. “When you picked me up, you mentioned it doesn’t get any easier. You was bonded?”
Series: Red Dead A/B/O Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537531
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do a little SFW exploration with Sadie and cover a little bit on bonding. It ain't much, but I wanted to write it out since I got the idea. Hope you enjoy!

The morning was cool, with dew still on the grass by the time the gang began to move about and get to working on things. Sadie was slow to move still, if not for Miss Grimshaw who would check on her to get her out of bed and into the fresh air, she would have stayed in bed for the rest of her days. Dutch had been too kind by taking her in, even she noticed at the time that they were in a rough patch and there was barely any food for themselves let alone a stranger.

They'd been camped out for a few weeks in Horseshoe Overlook when they brought home another man, Sean- a beta- and there'd been a celebration party for his return. Karen introduced Sadie to Sean, and Sadie said her hello before she head to her tent. Although people seemed happy to have him back, she wasn't much for celebrating. She could hear arguing from Dutchs tent, peeked out to see Arthur walking out in a huff, followed by Charles not long after. Sadie had quickly been able to tell something was wrong, with the way Arthur closed off his tent and Charles went right back to work. Her curiosity piqued, but it was none of her business.

A few days later Arthur and Charles were walking around the camp with marks on their necks, Charles looking proud as anything with Arthur seeming to glow almost. Sadie smiled, for what felt like the first time in years, as she thought how it felt when she'd bonded with Jake years ago. She sat and peeled vegetables by Pearson's tent when Karen appeared from nowhere, whispering to her that Arthur was carrying Charles baby. There'd been no formal announcement of it, but by the time two more days had passed since that, everyone in the camp seemed to know.

And, as Sadie sat smirking away at the sight of it, Arthur was shoved into Pearson's work station to help wash dishes while Charles told him he was "Unfit to rob a train right now." and "He was better off helping around at camp and he could go out later." Arthur slouched over the dishes, doing them as slowly as he could to drag the chore on for the remainder of the night. Sadie watched him, carefully and taking him in before she spoke up.

"Congrats by the way." Arthur glanced her way and nodded, mumbling out a 'thanks'. "Your first?" 

"His first. My second." Arthur answered her rather quick, clearing his throat a moment after as he realized he was still mad he couldn't go on a train robbery. "But, thank you." He half smiled at her and Sadie nodded as she turned back to breaking down a chicken Pearson handed her. "How're you holding up?" 

"I'm… I'm feeling a little better." Sadie admit, which was true, being around people and with them all seeming to be happy, it was helping her out slowly. “Still real weird bein’ out of my home.” Sadie paused, looking down at the chicken in her hand with a sigh and slumped shoulders. “When you picked me up, you mentioned it doesn’t get any easier. You was bonded?”

“For a few years, yeah.” Arthur scratched over his cheek, shrugging. “I was still hurtin’ til Charles came along. Still am.” Sadie hummed in acknowledgement, biting at her lip. “Why do you ask?”

“Just curious. Ain’t met anyone who’s had a bond broken before. They die?”

“Yeah.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“S’ Alright.” Arthur leaned back, turning to Sadie more. “Those O’Driscolls… I’m surprised they let you live.”

“They wasn’t going to.” Sadie shrugged. “They… For three days…” Sadie slouched down, taking in a deep breath. She finished pulling apart the chicken and set it aside, wiping her hands off on her skirt before she grabbed a potato and began peeling it. “They was there for three days doin- things. They weren’t going to let me live. If you hadn’t shown up when you did I’d be dead.” Sadie closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath through her nose. “Will I ever stop feelin’ like hes still there?”

“Eventually you will.” Arthur tried reassuring her as he wiped down another dish. “You ever try for kids?”

“Lots of times, never worked out. Probably for the best… He wanted em, I wanted em but… Would’a made this whole disaster even worse.” Sadie glanced over at Arthur, a quick look at his stomach and she heard him chuckle. “You said you had another before? What happened if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Had a son… Had an alpha. Both got shot and killed.” Arthur scratched over his neck, shrugging. “Blamed myself for a long time- still do sometimes. Charles has helped a lot, he’s been more than kind with helping me getting over my fear of bonding again.”

“You had a fear?”  
“Everytime I… Well. People close to me, people I love, they seem to die, or they leave.” Sadie nodded, understanding the feeling. “Don’t want that to happen to Charles. He’s plenty strong enough though on his own. Right now out there robbing with John without me, he’s fine. Just took a long time for me to realize I ain’t gonna lose everyone.” Arthur trailed off the sentence, turning back to the task of his dishes. “You better finish those vegetables before Pearson or Miss Grimshaw come and holler at ya.” Sadie snorted, shaking her head as she went back to her own chore.

`

`

`

`

With nightfall back around the corner Sadie was more than happy to be able to head back to her tent, bidding Arthur a good night as he watched the man head off on his own. She rubbed her fingers together, grimacing at the small little cuts she’d gotten from the peeling and working with food. She’d do it, for now, until her neck stopped throbbing and she felt well enough to get out of bed on her own.

Sadie paused at the entrance of her tent, turning to look out over the camp and the gang, seeing the lively people still around and hearing the songs being played from all directions. She smiled softly, glancing over to where some of the women sat, doing their own thing and giggling together. Sadie briefly caught Mollys eye, the two of them pausing before Molly waved and smiled, Sadie doing the same before ducking into the tent for the night.

If Arthur was right and she stopped feeling Jake then she knew she’d be fine.


End file.
